1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a speaker box for use in an electronic device such as a projection device equipped with a speaker, and a projection device equipped with the speaker box.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, a projection device is known which has accommodated in its exterior case a projection section which projects images such as video, a speaker section which emits sounds such as voice, and a cooling section which cools the inside of the exterior case, as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) Publication No. 2016-051868.
The speaker section of this projection device includes a speaker and a speaker box, and the speaker box has been attached to the inside of the exterior case with the speaker being accommodated in the speaker box. Here, the speaker box is formed to have a box shape whose front surface is open, and the speaker is accommodated from this open front surface with its front surface being exposed.
Accordingly, this speaker section of the projection device has a problem in that, since the speaker has been surrounded by the speaker box except for its front surface, heat is prone to be trapped in the speaker box, which disadvantageously increases the temperature in the speaker box.
In order to solve this problem, a method has been conceived in which a hole is provided in the speaker box. However, merely providing a hole in the speaker box does not sufficiently cool the inside of the speaker box. On the contrary, it raises another problem in that a sound pressure in the speaker box is decreased and whereby a sound is not favorably emitted.
An object of the present invention is to provide a speaker box capable of suppressing an increase in temperature inside a speaker box while maintaining a sound pressure so as to favorably emit a sound, and a projection device having the the speaker box.